


Room 613

by casey270



Series: Glam Bingo [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: AU, Glam Bingo, Hospital Porn, M/M, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-03 04:17:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casey270/pseuds/casey270
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a discussion on teamlambliff and twitter, jenscooby13 made these<br/><img/><img/><img/><img/></p><p>And somehow my mind connected it with this<br/><img/><br/>and the following bit of silliness resulted.</p><p>This is also a fill for my glam_bingo hospital square</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room 613

“Doctor Lambert to room 613, STAT! Repeat, Doctor Lambert to room 613.” 

The hospital operator put the handset back in its cradle, giving Tommy a look he was getting used to seeing quite often lately. “You better not make me regret this, Ratliff. Dr. Lambert still hasn’t forgiven Carla for sending him on a wild goose chase for you last month.”

“Don’t worry, darlin’.” Tommy’s smirk wasn't exactly reassuring. “When I finish with him, Adam’s not gonna be mad at anyone or anything. Ever again.”

“Just don’t make me regret it. And I expect the _good_ chocolates this time. The imported ones. Favors aren’t cheap.”

Leaning over to kiss the top of her head with a loud smack, Tommy said, “Nothing but the best, honey. Just try and make sure nobody else pages him for the next hour. Unless it’s a real emergency or something.”

“Don’t you two ever get tired of playing these silly jokes on each other?” the operator asked, watching Tommy practically skip down the hallway.

“No joke this time,” Tommy shouted over his shoulder, not letting the reproving looks he got dampen his mood. “This time it’s for real.”

“I hope I still have a job tomorrow,” the woman called back, unable to hold back a smile.

~*~

Adam sighed as he closed the folder on the paperwork on which he’d been trying to catch up. He never seemed to be able to make any headway on it; something always came up. He didn’t remember having a patient in 613, but it could be an emergency admit - they came in faster than he could keep up with sometimes - or the attending doctor wasn’t close enough, and Adam had to fill in.

Whatever the reason, a STAT call couldn’t be ignored, so Adam hurried to the elevators and down the halls. He was more than a little winded by the time he got to room 613, his mind so preoccupied with wondering what the emergency was that it didn’t even register how deserted the hallway was. There were no nurses at the station, no patients or visitors walking past him, but it was lost on Adam.

Straight-arming his way into the room, Adam was surprised to find it empty. Well, not exactly empty, he had to admit to himself. The blinds were closed and the lights were off, making it hard to see, but he could swear there was a vase of roses on one of the tray tables and a bottle of something chilling in a makeshift ice bucket on the other. And there was music - something low and sexy that he thought was maybe Billie Holliday. 

He heard the door squeak as it was pushed closed, and felt arms circle his waist. The warmth of a body pressed against his back made him shiver, but it was nothing compared to the feeling of warm breath ghosting into his ear and the words _It cost me a lot...  
But there's one thing that I've got - It's my man - It's my man_ being sung to him. 

Adam turned in Tommy’s arms, so they were face to face as he sang the next line. _Cold or wet - Tired, you bet - All of this I'll soon forget - With my man_.

Tommy couldn’t stop his laugh, even if he did try to hide it in the crook of Adam’s shoulder. “Man, we sound cheesy as hell, don’t we?”

“Way to break the mood, Nurse Ratliff,” Adam answered. “You go to all the trouble to set this up and get me here, and then you call my singing cheesy?”

“Yeah, cheesy. Got a problem with that, Doctor Lambert? ‘Cause I didn’t say it wasn’t sexy as fuck, you know.” Tommy punctuated his words with a kiss that was deep and much too dirty to share in public. “Besides, I love cheesy. I set this whole thing up, right?” Tommy gave Adam a chance to look around at the room before continuing. “The flowers, the mood music, the lighting. I chilled a bottle of sparkling grape juice because I know you don’t drink when you’re on hospital grounds.”

Tommy walked over to the window ledge and ran his fingers over a box wrapped in bright foil paper. “Shit, I even got chocolates to feed you. How’s that for cheesy?” 

“Romantic, not cheesy, Tommy,” Adam answered as he closed the distance between them, pulling Tommy into his arms again. “You’re very romantic.” Adam punctuated his words with small kisses that left Tommy making the most wanton sounds. “You just don’t want to admit it.”

“I’ll be romantic as hell if you just fuck me. Shit, between your schedule and mine, I think my dick’s dying of neglect.” Tommy pulled Adam’s hand down to cover the bulge in his pants in illustration of his words.

“Feels healthy enough,” Adam said, his hand massaging Tommy’s cock through the fabric. “Responsive, full, good muscle tone, but we might have to do a closer examination just to be sure.”

“Yeah, maybe I should have a doctor look at it, right?” The breath hissed out of Tommy’s mouth as Adam’s hand tightened its hold.

“Maybe you should. There seems to be some swelling, and the area is very sensitive to touch. Have you noticed any other symptoms?” Adam used his free hand to grab the back of Tommy’s hair, pulling hard enough to expose Tommy’s throat to the hungry kisses Adam couldn’t hold back.

“I think I might have a fever. I feel kinda hot and chilled at the same time, ya know?” Tommy tried his best to keep the shiver that ran through him to himself, but he felt Adam’s lips smiling against the skin of his neck and knew Adam had to have that predatory look in his eyes that Tommy loved. 

Sometimes Adam got so wrapped up in his work that he forgot about this side: the part of him that loved the hunt, the part that always got what he wanted. As much as Tommy appreciated the serious side of Adam’s work and his dedication to it, this was the face he loved most. This was Adam lost in sensuality, lost in feeling and touching and being touched. This was the part of Adam that belonged to Tommy, and Tommy knew how to take care of it.

Adam pushed Tommy down on the bed, and Tommy grabbed the front of Adam’s lab coat to keep the connection between them. The bed was standard hospital issue and wide enough to hold them side by side as their kisses and hands grew more aggressive. 

Adam hadn’t noticed when he’d lost his lab coat, but when he felt the open air hit his back where Tommy had rucked up his shirt, he panicked. Rolling on top of Tommy, his knees straddling Tommy’s hips and his hands holding Tommy’s wrists pinned above his head, Adam took a minute to slow his breathing. 

“What the actual fuck, Adam,” Tommy panted as he squirmed, trying to pull his hands loose. “You can’t quit now.”

Looking down at the raw need on Tommy’s face, Adam wasn’t sure if he could quit or not, but he liked practicing at this particular hospital, and he wasn’t too fond of the idea of someone walking in on them. “What if someone comes in? We’d both be out on our asses before it even hit the hospital gossip line.”

“Don’t worry. Took care of all that.” Tommy bucked up against Adam, moaning as his dick felt Adam’s weight above him. “Got friends all over the hospital. This wing’s being renovated. Everybody knows to stay away. I even put a sign on the door. Now relax and fuck me, ‘kay?”

“You put a what on the where? Tommy, that’s really not being subtle. That’s actually the opposite of being subtle.”

“I don’t do subtle. You know that. But it’s the weekend, and the construction guys are all out enjoying it. They’re not gonna interrupt. Guy in security owes me a favor and agreed to ignore this hall tonight. I even got Jenny on the switchboard to agree to only call you if it’s a real emergency, and if we don’t get around to eating those chocolates, I won’t have to make a stop at the giftshop later.”

Adam liked the sound of Tommy’s planning, subtle or not. It seemed like he’d taken enough precautions to keep their little meeting uninterrupted. He really had to hand it to Tommy: he didn’t usually think things out this well. Adam wondered how long it had taken him to work this all out. Sometimes Tommy really surprised him, and Adam was surprised to find that he found surprises surprisingly exciting.

“Besides,” Tommy continued as Adam started leaving small teasing kisses along his jaw, “you’ve been off the clock for the last four hours, but you wanted to work on fucking paperwork instead of taking your boyfriend out for a night of romance. What was I supposed to do? I was feeling a little neglected and I thought this would get your attention.”

“Poor baby,” Adam said, keeping Tommy’s wrists in place with one hand while the other hand made its way down Tommy’s side, his fingers sliding under the waistband of Tommy’s uniform pants. “You know how important you are to me, right?” Adam’s hand slid all the way into Tommy’s pants. “You realize how much I want this too, don’t you?” Tommy moaned as Adam’s hand finally wrapped around his dick. 

Tommy couldn’t keep still. He needed more, and he needed it right away. His wiggling and squirming made Adam’s dick stand up and take notice, and when Tommy said, “No more fucking romantic foreplay. Fucking fuck me now, or I’m gonna go off without you in me,” Adam was more than ready.

The bed rattled and shook. The sounds that came out of Tommy’s mouth made Adam glad that the whole wing was under renovation, and therefore empty. The way Tommy responded to every touch, every stroke, pulled Adam over the edge before he realized how close he was.

Worried that it might have been over too quickly, Adam asked, “Was it good, baby?”

He laughed when Tommy answered, “Shit, I think I came so hard my dick stood up and took a bow afterward.”

~*~

Putting themselves back together later, Adam pulled Tommy in for one more kiss and asked, “You want me to deliver the chocolates to Jenny?”

“No,” Tommy answered. “Just send her a text telling her she can pick them up in room 613. Oh, and tell her to ignore the biohazard sign on the door.”


End file.
